The Reunion
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: AI come to visit Sunnydale and end up in the middle of some ancient prophecy. I know… I know… it’s been so done before but I wrote this a while ago and I felt like posting it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.

Pairings: Bangel, W/T, G/F, X/A, W/O, Spawn (friendship).

Summery: AI come to visit Sunnydale and end up in the middle of some ancient prophecy. ( I know… I know… it's been so done before but I wrote this a while ago and I felt like posting it.)

AN: I'm currently rewriting this story. I don't like the way I wrote the original, so there may be periods where I won't be posting new chaps for a while, because I'm editing. Sorry. Just bare with me. Enjoy!

Restfield Cemetery

Buffy walks through the cemetery, playing with her stake. It had been a long day of cleaning up the house and worrying about bills she couldn't pay. She was looking for a good kill.

"Ah… so this is the slayer. Pretty, young thing you are, aren't you?" The vamp said from behind Buffy.

Buffy turned to see a thin, tall vamp dressed in jeans and a flannel button down shirt, standing behind her, fangs out and ready for a meal. "Cleaver think of that one all by yourself?" She quipped.

The vamp just smiled, "Cute, but now it's time to die Slayer."

"Bring it on."

The vamp lunged at Buffy. Buffy just kicked the vamp in the head, bringing the vamp to the floor. "This was really… well… pathetic. I was hoping for a decent fight tonight, a lot of issues to work out, but you're… well you're just sad. I kind of feel sorry for you, so I'm going to do you a favor."

Before the vamp could even think of a blow that would get him out from underneath the slayer, she drove her stake into his chest and he was a pile of dust beneath her feet.

"I love to see you do that." A voice from behind her said.

Buffy swerved around and spotted Angel coming out from behind a tree. "Angel." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" after a beat her smile faded and she asked, "Am I going to die again?"

"What?" Angel asked confused, then after a beat he understood. "No Buffy, you're not going to die again. I'm not here on business, I'm here on… uh… pleasure I guess." He said with a smile.

"Oh… wait… pleasure?" She asked with a smile.

"Well… I just…" he stammered.

"Oh please, you two are so sad." Cordelia said coming out from behind a mausoleum followed closely by Wesley and another man and women Buffy didn't know. "Hey Buffy" Cordelia said, surprising all when she gave the blonde a hug.

"Hey Cor, long time no see, how you doing?" Buffy asked the taller brunette.

"I've been good."

"Hello Buffy, it is really good to see you again." Wesley said, stepping in front of his former charge.

"Wow, Wes, I didn't know you owned jeans." She said with a giggle, giving the ex-watcher a hug. "It's good to see you too."

"Buffy, these are my associates, Winifred Burkle and Charles Gunn." Angel told her.

"Just call me Fred," the shy brunette said as she shook Buffy's hand.

"Hey Fred, I'm Buffy."

"Finally, I get to place a face with the name." Gunn said shaking Buffy's hand.

"Well don't believe anything they say about me." Buffy giggled.

"So… you're not a beautifully, strong women with a heart of gold and a smile that could light up the world." Gunn asked with a smile.

Buffy looked over at Angel while talking to Gunn. "Is that what they say about me?" She asked with a smile.

"Well… mostly Angel." Fred answered the blonde's question.

"Really now." Buffy said with a smile.

"Anyways… how's the gang?" Angel asked his ex lover.

"Good…" Buffy was cut off by the zipping of a bolt from a crossbow flying past her face, before it embedded itself into the chest of an oncoming vampire.

"What the…" Cordelia said in shock. "What was that Buffy?"

"Probably just Spike." Buffy answered nonchalantly.

"Spike?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Spike." Came an irritated voice from behind the group. "You okay luv, I didn't nick you did I?" Spike asked the slayer.

"Nah, I'm fine Spike. Good eye though, I didn't even see that sucker coming."

"What's… what's going on here?" Cordelia asked still a little shaken up.

"Oh… um… Spike is good now." Buffy told the group.

"What… how… I mean… what?" Angel asked confused.

"I'm a bloody do-gooder Peaches." Spike growled at the older vamp.

"Wait… you're a vampire?" Wesley asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike asked pissed off.

"Spike this is Wesley, my ex-watcher, he works with Angel in LA and this is Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle." Buffy introduced. "Guys this is Spike."

"Spike; as in William the Bloody?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, as in William the Bloody." Spike answered nastily.

"Spike, stop with the mucho man act." Buffy said getting mad at the vampire's attitude. Buffy turned to Angel. "How about we all go to my house? We could have some drinks, food; we could talk, unless you guys have somewhere to be that is."

Angel looked over at the blonde beauty and smiled, "I love that idea. Besides, we don't plan to leave Sunnydale just yet. We plan to stay a few days." He finished with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Okay then, let's go." Buffy said as she led the group back to 1630 Revello Drive.


End file.
